Street drifter, No one can stop me
by VAMPGURLINLOVE
Summary: Bella got locked away for street recing, When she gets out with her mate, Someone has come down to check out the Pheonix track


Theres only one way to know your addicted. You cant stop what you've started. I am now 20 years old and my drift name is Leech lover. No one here but my crew and myself know who I really am. My names Bella, and I was born to race. I've been drifting science Dickward left me in the woods for dead. I moved back to Pheonix and back to my crew quickly after that.

I now live with my crew and our 8 cars in the massive warehouse that I own. My crew was mostly guys but we had two other girl drifters other then me. I was on the top of the drifting community.I was the queen. But sometimes you take it too fast and you spin out. Queens are mostly always ruled by someone else. But in my case there was no winning back my ownership.

"This is how Bella Swan Aka Leech lover was caught and sent to life in prision." The reporter said.

I was sent to a high security prision for 5 years for assaulting police officer and stealing a cop car after they crashed mine.

They were showing footage of when I lost control in the car and assaulted a police poffter. Prick ruined my paint job, I thought quietly before walking outside. Some members that were caught on the same night from my crew but alot of people wern't there that night. From my crew at least.

_Flashback_

_I was walking though the people at the rce and walked over to Reese, the guy who starts the races. Hes about, I dunno 5 years older then me but still a major god. _

_"I challenge Leech lover to a race!" some idiot yelled out. _

_I smiled widely and kissed Reese's cheek. _

_"Ready to start my race?" I asked him. _

_He grinned and I smiled back at him before jumping in my sweet 1996 __pontiac GTO _

_with a few tweaks and major paint jobs. She was already to go. and get some dust up in her undercarraige. _

_I pulled up to the line seeing the idiot that challenged me. Had a fast car but not fast enough. _

_"I win I get your car." He yelled out his window. _

_He had to yell because he was being a cockhead and revving the engine alot. I rolled my eyes and smiled seductivly. _

_"I win I get you for the night And your car." I bargaind. _

_He smiled and nodded and we looked to Reese to start the race. _

_"First race of the night and this goes to all future races on the track tonight. No shooting the cars or the drivers. And dont run over anyone." Reese yelled. _

_Some people groaned and I instantly smiled. He pointed at me and I nodded. He then turned to The idiot and he nodded back. Three seconds later he pulls his arms down and I instantly hit the gas pedal. All's going smoothly untill my was shot with with some heavy artillary in the tirer's. _

_I slip off the track and onto a big lane divider and cops were at my driverside door before I could even react. I had put up a fight untill they got me near the cop car. I instantly smiled going completly limp and getting out of their hold. I turned and punched the cop and ran for the car. _

_Dad would be proud if this wasn't illegal, I fought off my attacker with something dad taught me. _

_I was caught and now 5 years later im finally getting out of here._

_Finsh_

"Yo' LL! Wait up!" L.J yelled pulling me out of my flashback.

I stopped in my tracks and smiled at him.

"Glad were finally getting out?" I asked nudging shoulders with him.

He yelled out and started dancing like an idiot. Everyone knows who we are and, yes, even in prision I am still number one. And I get treated like it to even those

My one phone call to someone was to TMB, She was like a sister to me. She raced as well, and shes only 18. Thats why I adopted her into my crew. She was a step-in for me while I was away.

"I can't wait to get back to our turf and I swear to god they better not have burnt my kitchen down again." I growled.

A few years back BullshitLair, Another crew member of mine burnt down the kitchen, by acciedent and I made him use his money for the new kitchen.

L.J grinned and smiled at me. Back to our turf, Our town. OUR CARS!" He yelled.

He loved his car more then he loved anything in the whole damn world, which is pretty creepy but I love all my cars like that so yeah. In total we have about 14 crew members which is better then any other crew that races. The others mostly have 5-10 if ther'ye lucky.

**A few hours later.**

"YO' BITCHES, WERE BACK!" I yelled into the intercom, probally waking everyone back up.

Deno was the first one out and told us to fuck off but then relised who it was. The look on his face was pure funny. It was mixed between WTF? and shock. I almost died laughing. Everyone came out to greet us and I was happy that no one burnt down my kitchen. while I was away, or people can just get that good at buying new kitchen shit.

We've had to re-do our kitchen about 15 times because some people forget how to turn off a stove and left something flammable right next to it... Not going to mention any names... Bull...

I stayed low for a week, and just cleaned the wherehouse up a little bit. And little bits here and there.

After I was bored of not going to any races or being in one I said I was heading back to the track.

"Yo! LL were leaving! Get your ass out here!" Coco yelled, through the intercom.

I sighed and grabbed my keys walking toward the garage. When I walked in I saw Bull leaning on my car. The one that the dickward smashed.

"My car!" I yelled running over to it giving the hood a kiss. "I missed you baby. I'm gonna polish you up real good tomorrow."

"Oh, god. I hope you do." Bull wispered into my ear.

I grinned and rolled my eyes as he stared at my ass as I was walking to the drivers side.

About an hour later we were on my turf with me standing on the hood of my car, getting everyone's attention. I smiled when Everyone turned toward me.

"Bitches im back!" I yelled at the crowd. "Cops are closing in on us too! Pick a new name and we'll have a meeting tomorrow. I'm now know as D.Q!"

Some people groaned because they knew I was hard to beat. There were a few newbies here, and I smiled down at one I knew from LaPush back from a few years ago.

"Yo' Paul!" I yelled out.

He had turned and walked back to his car when I called out his name. He looked surprised and smiled back at me. He had changed alot scince I left there. I mean he still looked the same but his trademark smirk took a little bit longer to break out for a while.

"Bells?" He asked as if I was a dream.

I grinned and smiled "You got a track name at all? And better not call me bells around here. I got a reputation here." I told him, while I leant on his hood. "You any good?" I asked him.

"Winner at the Push track. Thats my turf. Call me D.K. I just came here to check this track out."

I smiled and layed back on his hood. He did the same as me and looked up at the sky. Then I frowned. Great I had already changed my track name. Now I had to dye my hair... again...

**Hey! This is my first Twilight FF Reveiw and tell me what you think? And if you know street racing Help me? I got no idea what im doing. And This is going to be a PaulXBella thing... It just doesn't come in 'till next chappie. I will try get one out every week but, I dont get much free time. A**

**- xXxX Natt XxXx**


End file.
